PC:Dorn (nerdytenor)
Summary Fluff Background Dorn's earliest memories invariably include images of a frowning mother and father. Why couldn't Dorn be like the other Half-Orc children in his small tribe? Dorn grew up in a group of proud warriors and fierce hunters. Very nimble, Dorn's relative lack of strength wouldn't have been a problem had he shown any interest at all in the ways of the bow or the dagger. The painful truth was that Dorn, despite his heritage and despite the efforts of his parents and tribe, was not a warrior. His playmates teased and bullied him mercilessly for it. His shy and reasonable manner only egged them on the more. Around the time Dorn reached the age of puberty, he awoke to find his hair had changed color from its typical brown to red. Not 'red' as humans describe red hair. We're talking the-molten-core-of-a-thousand-suns red. At first, Dorn was convinced this was yet another prank by one of his peers. But when he finally emerged from his hut to face the world, the looks on the others' faces seemed to show genuine surprise, and then great amusement. They began to surround Dorn, teasing and poking as they were wont to do. When the first young Half-Orc laid hands on him, a blast of red flame surged from Dorn, burning his assailant. The group of children dispersed, yelling. Dorn was whisked away by the tribe elders shortly thereafter, and the head of the tribe pronounced him 'possessed' by magic. His parents, although none too pleased, felt some relief at receiving this official confirmation that their son was not normal. As the days passed, Dorn's hair color changed in a different way each day. Icy-blue, black as death, white as a cloud - each change in his hair also produced changes in his mood, and strange magical happenings. His peers stopped teasing him altogether, fearful of his power, and Dorn enjoyed his new found respect, even if it did not earn him any friends. When Dorn reached the age of maturity, the tribe did not know what to do with him. Unschooled in magic and uncomfortable having such a volatile and unpredictable one in their midst, they were greatly relieved when Dorn expressed his desire to see the world. Dorn is on a mission to find his true place, to seek adventure, and to learn to harness his power. While he would never admit it, he also seeks acceptance, and a measure of true friendship. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 160lb. Alignment: Unaligned Hair Color: Varies, depending on the whim of the elements Personality: Dorn is a bit of a drama queen, and enjoys reveling in (and greatly exaggerating) the changes wrought by chaotic magic to his appearance and mood. He is young and enthusiastic, and is thrilled to be in a city filled with citizens of various races and professions. He is unusually kind for a Half-Orc, and greatly values common decency and respect. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 0 + Thirst for Battle 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Giant +2 Str & Dex Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Swift Charge - +2 speed when charging Half-Orc Resilience - listed as encounter power Furious Assault - listed as encounter power Class Features +2 Will Wild Magic Chaos Burst - first attack roll determines a benefit in that round. If even, +1 AC until start of next turn. If odd, make a saving throw Chaos Power - bonus to arcane power damage rolls equal to dex modifier (included in power listing) Unfettered power - when rolling natural 20 on arcane attack power, slide the target one square and knock prone after applying the attack's other effects. When rolling natural 1, must push each creature within 5 squares 1 square. Wild Soul - when finishing an extended rest, roll 1d10 to determine a damage type. Gain resist 5 to that damage type, and ignore enemy resistances of that damage type up to 5. 1=acid, 2=cold, 3=fire, 4=force, 5=lightning, 6=necrotic, 7=poison, 8=psychic, 9=radiant, 10=thunder Feats Thirst for Battle 1st - +3 feat bonus to initiative and one bonus surge. Armor Proficiency 2nd- Leather Arcane Fury 4th - when using furious assault with close or area attack, apply damage to all targets, not just one Living 4th edition expertise 5th - +1 to all attack rolls Skills and Languages Languages Common, Giant Powers Powers Known Sorcerer At-Will - 1st Level Storm Walk Burning Spray Encounter - 1st Level Bedeviling Burst Daily - 1st Level Ice Javelins Utility - 2nd level Deep Shroud Encounter - 3rd level Ice Dragon's Teeth Daily - 5th level Moon and the Stars Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power05= }} Equipment Wishlist Hand Slot * Gauntlets of Blood (lvl 4, av2) Wondrous Items * Floating Lantern (av) Head Slot Items * Fey Blessed Circlet (lvl 8, av2) Arms Slot Items * Bracers of Defense (lvl 7, phb) * Bracers of Escape (lvl 7, dragon365) * Diamond Bracers (lvl 9, av) Waist Slot Items * Belt of Sacrifice (lvl 7, phb) * Potion Bandolier (lvl 8, av2) * Diamond Cincture (lvl 10, av2) Tracking Treasure * Deathstalker Dagger +1 * 130 gp * Potion of healing * 'time' gem worth 267gp, Repulsion Leather Armor +1 * Goblin Stompers, Cloak of Distortion, 850gp * Used potion in adventure * Bought two potions of healing for 100gp after simple errand XP Total XP: 5697 * 376 xp (first xp award in Fire and Ice - http://www.enworld.org/wiki/skins/common/images/button_link.png) * 1174 xp (second xp award Fire and Ice http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/257999-adventure-fire-ice-25.html#post4977696) * 1709 (first xp award A Simple Errand http://www.enworld.org/forum/5084017-post396.html) * 2438 (second xp award A Simple Errand http://www.enworld.org/forum/5295118-post1008.html) Changes 10/28-10/29 * Added xp awards * Added loot (dagger/gold/potion) * level up to 2 (updated to-hit, damage, defenses, and skills in light of new level and equipment, new feat, new power) * purchase leather armor * Retrain (new source Arcane Power) Chaos Bolt -> Lightning Strike * Retrain (standard) Chromatic Orb -> Ice Javelins 10/30 * Two minor fixes per first judge's comments 2/10/10 * Moving up to level 3 * Retrain (standard) Arcane Spellfury -> Thirst for Battle * Added level 3 encounter power Ice Dragon's Teeth * Incremented hps, surges, surge value, and level * Added 1709 xp, 1 267gp gem, and repulsion leather armor +1 8/31/10 * Moving up to level 5 * +1 to Dex and Cha * Added free l4e expertise feat * Incremented hps, surge value, level, skills, attack bonuses * Added feat Arcane Fury * Added power Moon and the Stars * Added 2438xp * Removed Potion of Healing (used in adventure) * Bought two Potion of Healing for 100gp total * Retrain Lightning Strike -> Storm Walk Judge Comments Approval 1 Well, I've look you over and over and loaded you into the character builder to check math, and the only thing I can comment on is your lacking a Background, and that's optional. I approve Dorn for level 1 DarwinofMind 23:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * probably worth putting Intimidate +6 in the summary, since it involves a racial bonus. * Furious assault is technically a free action, not no action. I'm not sure this ever makes any difference, but it might someday. * cloth armor is just clothing; we don't traditionally make people pay for that. So you can have 1g back if you want. Nothing serious there, so I approve Dorn for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments: Summary: *Feats - missing level 2 feat from summary *Bedeviling Burst - please remove the dex modifier wording, just leave the bonus Minor things though so: Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the "Wild Magic-" from Bedeviling Burst, although leave what comes after. Approved. Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: That was easy. Approved. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Status Approved for level 5 with 3259 xp by Llama_Bill and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W